


A Name

by j3ssential



Series: Set Ablaze [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Discovery, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Motherhood, Nameless - Freeform, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Self-Sufficient, other world, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3ssential/pseuds/j3ssential
Summary: A small journey of self-discovery.
Series: Set Ablaze [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554559
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wildfire





	A Name

She had never gotten a name from her mother. She herself never knew the concept, and Aurenwae never had time for her daughter outside of work applications. But she did not know she was meant to have a name, so she never felt the lack until she met her father’s people.  
She often wandered through the smoking ruins of the great brass city, sometimes as missions for her mother, who could not go as deep as she herself could, sometimes just as bored explorations when she could find naught else to do. The heat rising from the ruined brick buildings comforted her, renewed her, and she would often find shiny trinkets in places adults and other species could neither reach nor stand. She would search deeper and deeper through the warren of razed streets and buildings, basements and undertunnels, searching for new secrets and baubles. It was one such day that she met the first of her father’s people.  
By and large the tunnels and warrens under the destroyed city were now empty, of even the smaller salamanders and spirits that had occupied it after the inhabitants had gone. But even now, one solitary sentry stood his guard, near the great brass gate that allowed entry into domain of Kossuth. When she scrambled out of the tiny space created by two floors collapsed on top of each other, he was already watching her. Smoke curled around his massive red form, seeming to caress him as it crawled out of the portal behind him, the heat shimmering the air between them.  
“Not many could even stand here, little one.” His voice seemed to roll into her, rumbling off the walls of the room like the dim roar of a great blaze. “But you are not many, are you?”  
She grinned at him, for all the world like a little, wild-haired imp made of fire and obsidian. “I’m unique. And that means I’m the best.”  
A slow smile stretched across his broad face like a crack in dry earth. “You certainly are unique.” He bent, trying to be on level with her, down and down and down until he was nearly eye-to-eye with the tiny child. “What is your name?”  
For the first time, the brazen confidence and curiosity slips from her face, confusion momentarily flitting across it. “Well I…I never thought about it. I’ve never had one before. It didn’t seem important.” A stubborn, very child-like face of pure concentration settled over her features as she ponders this. “Yes, I am going to have a name now.”  
Ufbrann regards her silently, patiently waiting for her answer. Finally, after several long minutes, she looks up at him confidently. “I am Wildfire.”  
A great, roaring laugh escapes from him along with a thick swathe of heat. “I think that is correct, my little Wildfire.” A massive hand nearly the size of her entire body rose out to her own. “Would you like to meet your father? I think he would enjoy you immensely.”


End file.
